RockEdd!
by LilyJhonnson33
Summary: Qué pasaría si de repente te enteras de que el dulce, tierno y virginal Doble D es una estrella del Rock-Pop, que tiene una banda, una hermana, que es gay y que salió en la tele? Cómo reaccionarías al enterarte en todas las cosas locas que pasó para llegar ahí? Asco de resumen, es Kevedd. Estan advertido.


Edd estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. En realidad, nervioso era decir poco. No estaba listo para salir en televisión. Todo había pasado muy rápido, de un día para el otro su hermana lo había metido en su banda de Rock-Pop con esos gemelos... Su hermana. Todo era su culpa y la de los gemelos, Derek y Sebastian. Se llevó una botella de agua a los labios mientras miraba a su hermana, que estaba junto a él. Elizabeth Anderson tenía ya 22 años (mientras que Edd tenía 17), ella era la vocalista y pianista de _Vegas Sacrifice_. Era alta y hermosa, tenía los ojos azules, un largo cabello negro que le llegaba unos 8 centímetros debajo de los hombros, lo llevaba atado en una coleta o suelto la mayoría del tiempo. Normalmente usaba ropa casual o, muy pocas veces, rockera rozando lo gótico o punk. Ese día estaba usando un simple vestido azul hasta las rodillas y unas botas negras, su cabello estaba suelto y tenía un collar de plata que decía "Lizzy", regalo de su madre cuando cumplió 18.

Y luego estaban los gemelos. Derek Harries era el baterista y Sebastian Harries era el guitarrista. Ambos eran altos, tenían el pelo castaño y corto, con una pequeña ondulación, sus ojos eran una mezcla entre el verde y el gris muy seductor. Resumido, eran demasiado atractivos (N/A: Son mi tipo...). Ellos también vestían bastante casual, Derek vestía una camisa blanca y unos jeans negros, mientras que Sebastian tenía una camisa a cuadros roja y unos jeans azules bastante viejos y rotos.

-Hey, todo bien?- Doble D miró a Derek y le sonrió. Luego de muchos años había logrado diferenciarlos, que llevara su inicial en la camisa no tenía nada que ver. Por supuesto que no.

-Quiero irme a mi casa. No puedo hacer esto, Derek, no puedo.- El castaño puso sus manos en los hombros del más pequeño y apretó levemente, comenzando a hacer un pequeño masaje.

-Todo irá bien, solo tienes que relajarte. Lo ensayamos, recuerdas? No habrá sorpresas.

-Aunque será una gran sorpresa para tus compañeros de clase cuando te vean en una revista o en la tele

-No me ayudas mucho, Liz.- Elizabeth rodeó el cuello de su hermano con un brazo y lo acercó a ella. A pesar de que Edd no era muy bajito, ella le sacaba una cabeza, haciendo que su rostro terminara cerca de sus, ejem, pechos cuando lo abrazaba.

-Ya hablamos de esto, DiDi, prometiste que me ayudarías. Además, por favor! Este era el cambio y la cultura que estabas buscando y que necesitabas. Lo disfrutaste cuando ensayábamos, piensa que esto es otro ensayo pero con más gente.- Las suaves palabras lograron calmar al más pequeño de las 4 personas presentes en el círculo.

-Solo sonríe y enamoralos, Edd.- Sebastian, que no había hablado hasta ahora, intentó ayudar a relajar al pequeño Edd.

-Cállate, pedófilo/pervertido/acosador.- Lizzy abrazó posesiva a su hermanito y miró de muy mala manera a su amigo. Antes de que Sebastian pueda reclamarle algo, un asistente de producción les dijo que el programa estaba a punto de empezar.

Eddward comenzó a sudar y a jadear abriendo los ojos con desesperación. Miró a su hermana pidiéndole ayuda, quién solo le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo apretujó contra ella susurrándole 'Todo va a estar bien'. Observaron como el programa empezaba.

-Buenas tardes y bienvenidos a un nuevo programa de 'Mundo Música(1)'. Hoy entrevistaremos a la nueva banda que comenzó a ser furor en Internet con su reciente miembro. Bienvenidos, Vegas Sacrifice.- Elizabeth entró con una sonrisa arrastrando a su hermano del brazo, con los gemelos detrás del pequeño Edd empujándolo e impidiendo que se escapara.

Los 4 se sentaron en el sofá que estaba frente al sillón de la mujer que los entrevistaría, Kelly Helsking. Kelly era una mujer cerca de los 40 años, rubia, alta y con ojos verdes. Antes de comenzar con el programa de entrevista, hace 3 años, había sido actriz, solista y presentadora de televisión. Ella estaba casada con un productor de discos que conoció en su etapa de cantante y ya tenían una hija de 10 años y un hijo de 7, que eran completamente adorables.

-Es un placer estar aquí.- Habló Sebastian, que estaba sentado al lado de Lizzy. Luego de ella estaba Doble D y luego Derek.- Al menos para 3 de nosotros.- Kelly miró a Edd, que parecía querer confundirse con el sofá rojo, y le sonrió.

-Supongo que el pequeño ya quiere irse... Recuerdame tu nombre, cariño.

-E-Eddward... Eddward Anderson.- El más pequeño se encogió sobre sí mismo completamente nervioso y sonrojado. Resistió la tentación de taparse la cara con su gorro.

-Que lindo eres... Ahora, empecemos con las preguntas!- La mujer mostró una gran sonrisa y se cruzó de piernas.- Lo que más preguntan los fans es sobre sus relaciones sentimentales, el comienzo de Vegas Sacrifice, antes llamado Krack Drolls, y sobre el nuevo y adorable miembro de la banda.

-Si tenemos tiempo les contaremos toooda la historia. Es bastante larga y... alocada.- Los gemelos y Edd rieron ante lo mencionado por Elizabeth. Nadie podía negar que todo el trayecto hasta donde estan ahora fuera normal, menos en su vida privada. Doble D pudo relajarse y sentarse bien.

-Podemos decir que empezó cuando Krack Drolls se creó y empecé a hacer tutorias con algunos compañeros.

-Kevin.- Lizzy y Derek sonrieron perversamente, Edd se sonrojó y Sebastian solo bufó, enojado.

-Exacto... cuando le empecé a dar clases a Kevin.

-Nos encantaría escuchar la historia.

* * *

**N/A: **Hey! Que tal? ^^ Tal vez debería dejar de subir historias nuevas y seguir las que tengo, pero no me pude resistir. Como tengo que seguir con varias, probablemente no actualice pronto. En fin, espero que les guste (Es Kevedd :D ) habrá cosas bastante raras y locas.


End file.
